kingdom of tears
by animekid102
Summary: takes place after kh2 has lots of oc's and a tragic ending
1. Chapter 1

i was just gaming when it started the beging of my jorney of all are jorney tho we didint know they all started at the same time then.

Rhyan dinner. Im coming. thats my grammy calling me im 14 but still call her grammy. Rhyan get your ass of that computer and get up here in a minet i just gota pass this lvl. (in another reality) SORA THERES TO MENY WE CANT DO THIS. yes we can dont give up sarra (sodenly a blast of lightning blows10 heartless away). DONALD GOOFY you guys made it. talk latter fight now (goofy says while taking on a very large new heartless). (after 2 hours of fighting all the heartless are gone whell i should tell you who sarra is now she's 1 of my oc's and she can travele realitys also a keyblader) the heartless are gone but we cant rest yet we have to turn off the reality drive its unstable who knows what it will do

(back in my reality) Rhyan david next time just turn the game off and come to dinner. Ok i will. hey grammy whats that. whats what tianna?. (in the midile of the table a portel upens and pulls me in tianna angellena and grammy are tring to grab me but cant im gone) back in the other reality.

I come out off the portel and hit my head. Where im I? your in another reality a hear a girl say a reality drive pulled you here but it burned out so we cant take you back right now. im sarra the girl says. then a boy tells me he's sora. Then then a dog a duck man say there doneld and goofy.  
so im in another reality?. i ask. ya sorry we pulled you here. said sarra. sodenly sora yells HEARTLESS. um what are heartless i ask? your about to see (5 shadows then pop out) i then fall to the ground for no reson.

i se a shield a sword nd a wand a voice tells me to choos 1 i choos the sword. and to give up one i give up the wand.

I wake up to see more heartless i pick up a pipe to go help but then see sora and sarra sommen strange wepons and also 2 more pepol come out of no where with them same typ of wepons (for sarra's keyblade imagene a big pink claymore typ one)i here sora say rikku kairi so that must be there names.  
sodenly there are heartless. everywhere im about to die i say to my self when sodenly in a flash of light i get a strange wepon like the others in place of the pipe (for this keyblade imagen a circile with the handile iside it and the blade coming up from it and on the blade is a barrel like for a gun and the handile turns so its like a gun it shoots blasts of pure energy)  
I some how no how to use it and turn the handile and start shooting heartless ther soon all gone. everyones soprised that i have a keyblade. sarra says well maybe you where ment to be here. sora says my keyblade's cool. i just say keyblade? they explain everything all i can say is o. 


	2. Chapter 2

soo you all where stoping some one from using a unstable reality drive and those things where heartless rhight? ya thats prety much it kairi said. and this ship is a what ship? gummi ship. weerd name BEEP BEEP BEEP. whats that meen? on know we are going to crash into a unkown worl

(On the world)

lucy was on the bridge fighting of these new things that research center had some how come to control and she was loosin becus it was hard to fight them and block all the gunshots at the same time when sodenly a ship crashed down on the bridge lucy had that WTF look on her face. when a heartless jumped at her but was killed by a shot a energy she was soprised to see it came from a 13 yeer old boy from the ship these where strangers why save her? Heartless everywhere sarra said. what are heartless and are you a diclonius you have pink hair but i dont se eney horns. said a scientist. whats a diclonius im a keyblader. and why are you using heartless? sora askt. so thats what these thinings are called. said lucy ya i said. but why are they working with those pepol and trying to kill you? Becus shes a diclonius and a threat to humanity. she hasent killed us and she could have by now and the heartless are a bigger threat. eneyone who uses them is a enemy of mine. sora said well sorras are friend so we are your enemys to if he is. we all said here we go agen rikku said.

well then it cant be helped OPEN FIRE. sora cast reflectga and the men who shot where dead or woonded i shot a energy blast to handile the rest. but the scientist slipt away. so who are you we askt lucy. my names lucy and thank you i woldent have survived that. she started to come forword but slipt in some blood she then lookt up and said Nyuu? what? i said

(In another unkown world)

so when do we plan on making are move. not yet rose it woldent do for them to be distracted and let some worlds fall to the heartless yet. ya but jane im soo bored. i can fix that. Jane then jumps on rose giving her a deep kiss when a anoyed pixie walks in the room. why dont you 2 mudgirls do that somewhere els? aw shut up opal we gave you command of some of are energy army and wont take controll of your world and in exchange you help us but WE are in charge not you. iv got a idea why dont you go make sure when the keybladers get to your world holly and artemis arent there to get in the way and help them? fine said a very angry opal.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

(On ireland)

artemis had just finisht a method of travel to go underground winever he wanted without folly knowing when sodenly buttler ran in the room. ARTEMIS WE HAVE TO LEEV KNOW!. BANG somthing just exploded somewhere neer by. Whats going on?. askt artemis. no time to explain just move NOW. a Thing made of pure energy sodenly apeerd at the door. damn buttler said. we are cut off. we can still get out of here buttler my old friend. how? he askt. follow me. artemis and buttler both went into some machine and found them selfs under ground with holly foaly and Trouble Kelp starring right at them. how the hell did you get here holly finaly askt after sevrel minets. long story said artemis. but you should now we came here runing from energy living energy. we know about the energy soldiers artemis. said foaly do you know where they came from? askt artemis. I can explain that said a voice a voice none of them wanted to hear they turned around on on a neerby screen was opal who hab somehow broken out of jail a yeer ago. OPAL YOU BETTER NOT TELL THEM THE PLAN THATS PART OF WHY YOU ALWEES LOSE they herd a girls voice say. shut up mudgir she said. i can kill you right now they herd the voice say. then the screen went blank

(back with sora and everyone) (by the way im gona tell this part of the story from my oc sarra's point a view)

well lucy we took care of all the heartless in thiw world i said. everyone thankt us. and we seeld the keyhole and also took out a lot of pepol who would probibly come after you. sarra rhyan we herd sora kairi and goofy call to us to get on the gummi ship. on are way over ther we tript on somthing and rhyan ended up on top of me are face's really close to gether i felt my face go red and saw his face do the same. we got up really quickly and got and the gummi ship and took of.


End file.
